Link-El: The Man of Time
by The Man of Time
Summary: From the peaceful planet krypton, a young hero rises to rid the known universe of a tremendous evil. wielding the power of the gods, young Link-El stands up against the dark lord, and works to free earth from his tyranny
1. Chapter 1: the story begins

The planet Krypton, normally a peaceful place, has recently been ravished by a great war, sparked by the evil Lord Brainondorf.

Brainondorf being after the mystical Triforce, would stop at nothing to get his hands on the mystical artifact. Hearing the pleas of the population, Din, Ni-rao, and Farore, the gods of krypton, decided to protect the Triforce by destroying the planet of krypton and sending the Triforce in pieces towards a backwater planet named Earth, hoping to kill the evil Brainondorf in the process.

However Brainondorf, a being of class-12 intelligence, decided to seal himself in the mystical land of Hyrule, shrinking it as to avoid being destroyed, and drifting towards earth, sealed in a bottle for protection.

Coincidentally at that time, a loving couple Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, had a young child named Link-El who, unknowing to the parents, had a mysterious Triforce-shaped birthmark located on the back of his left hand. Jor-El realising that Krypton was collapsing around him, sealed young Link-El in the Temple of Time in order to protect him from any dangers.

Seven years later the bottled land of Hyrule lands in a mysterious forest named the lost woods. Baby Link-El is transported from his imprisonment in the bottled land, by the incredible birthmark, to a small forested town named Kokiri-ville where a nice couple adopt him thinking him human.

Meanwhile in the bottled land, Brainondorf has escaped the bottled land and has decided to lay low until he can find the location of the Triforce.

He has decided that while waiting he would go and absorb all the information he can from the Earth while putting himself in a position where he could quickly learn the whereabouts of the Triforce while not drawing attention to himself.

Jumping ahead 10 years, young Link-El, now named Clark Kent by his Kokiri-villeian parents, now goes to school and has befriended a beautiful girl by the name of Sarana Lane. One day while trying to get a date with Miss Lane, Clark is drawn towards the Lost Woods where he is surprised to discover what appears to be a miniature model of an amazing land. When he reaches to grab it, the birthmark on his hand begins to glow yellow and he suddenly finds him self in a amazing and yet familiar temple. While exploring the temple young Clark finds a sword stuck in a pedestal.

As though a voice was telling him what to do, Clark steps up and grabs the sword pulling it out of its pedestal. Clark suddenly finds himself in an unknown place facing two people he has never met, those people were Jor-El and Lara.

They tell Clark all about how he is there, himself, Krypton, Brainondorf, and the Triforce, they also train clark, so that if he is to ever fall into any trouble he can get himself out. When Clark asks about the sword, his parents only tell him that it is called the Master Sword and that it was crafted by some mystical sages and is said in legends that the destined hero will one day pull it out of its resting place and use it to banish Brainondorf.

Later they tell Clark that it is time for him to leave and that if he ever wants to talk to them, he is to return to the Temple of Time and place the sword back in its stone. Suddenly Clark finds himself back in the lost woods holding the Master Sword but something is wrong. Clark notices that the area has a darker tone to it, and not only that, he feels like he is taller, bigger, and more mature.

While pondering this problem, Clark is distracted by a glowing piece of what appears to be yellow metal. As he approaches it, the bottom-right triangle of his Triforce birthmark begins to glow, when Clark touches it he suddenly finds that he now knows what he must do.

He knows that there are six more pieces like this and that they will complete what is called "The Triforce of Courage" and that great challenges lie ahead. As he was leaving the forest he was shocked that he could hear screaming far into the distance even though there was nobody near by.

While running towards the screaming, Master Sword in hand, he is shocked when he suddenly begins to run at incredible speeds. It appears that the small Triforce piece has given him super speed and hearing as well as knowledge.

Meanwhile Brainondorf has already recovered the full Triforce of Power and is now on a quest to uncover the other pieces of the Triforce.

With the Triforce of Power in hand, he has taken the world and is feared wherever he goes.

Currently, on his quest to uncover the rest of the full Triforce, he is attacking a village where he knows a piece of the Triforce of Courage is located. Unable to locate the piece, he decides to leave in order to formulate a plan.

Seconds after he leaves Clark arrives to see what the problem is. The people tell him that Lord Brainondorf has attacked and that all their problems started the day a meteor hid the middle of the city carrying a yellow piece of metal.

At these words, Clark asks to see this metal and the villagers take him to it, as he approaches it two amazing things happen. First thing is that the Triforce on Clark's hand reacts and begins to glow, the second thing is that the meteor rocks surrounding the piece of Triforce start to glow and cause Clark great pain.

During all this Brainondorf sees this and realizes that a Kryptonian must have survived and not only that, this Kryptonian must be the hero of the legends as he carries with him the mystical Master Sword from the Temple of Time located in Hyrule. As Clark backs away from the meteor rocks he asks the villagers if they have anything he could use to get this piece of Triforce without feeling the effects of the rocks.

The villagers all get together and give him a whole list of supplies from a slingshot to a bow, a spring-loaded grapple, and a lead lined silver shield that amazingly did block the effects of the rocks.

Using the shield to cover himself, Clark recovers the piece of Triforce and amazingly in a glow of light, gets a change of clothes. Clark is now dressed in a classical Kryptonian uniform of a green tunic and hat with a scabbard for his sword and a place for his shield.

As he goes to look at his reflection in a lake, Clark coughs in shock and amazingly his cough blows a tree down and also blows Brainondorf away. Clark does not notice this due to the shock of seeing that he is years older.

It appears that by taking the Master Sword out he had traveled forward in time seven years.

After amazingly placing all the supplies given to him into a bag that was given to him by the Triforce, with room to spare, Clark ponders about how his life had changed so quickly in, what was for him, a day, but in reality was many years, and that how it appears that each piece of the Triforce of Courage is giving him new powers.

He recently learned of a new power to burn things just by looking at them as well as an amazingly super breath. As he decides to leave the village to find the other five remaining pieces, a villager stops him so that they could give him a gift for ridding them of the cause of their troubles.

They give him a red cape with a full Triforce picture on it. Clark thanks them and leaves back towards the forest having made up his mind that he would put the sword back into its pedestal to talk to his Kryptonian parents again. As Clark makes his way to the Bottled land of Hyrule, he is being watched by two people.

One of the people is Brainondorf, who has realised that he is the bearer of the Triforce of courage, the son of his Kryptonian adversary Jor-El, and one of the keys to getting the full Triforce, with a glance at the Triforce mark on his hand he leaves to his castle in Metropolis or what he likes to call New Hyrule.

The other, a woman with a similar mark on her hand with the bottom left Triforce piece complete. Knowing that she has found the third bearer of what she called the "triangles of power", she smiles and also leaves back to "New Hyrule"


	2. Chapter 2: The daughter of Themyscira

In the distant desert kingdom of Themyscira, a tribe of amazon women are known to exist. This tribe are believers of the old gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and the rest of the Olympian pantheon.

While this is an all-female tribe of immortals, months after the fateful meteor shower, a child was born of the queen of the tribe.

Queen Nabooru of the desert amazons is a cunning leader to the tribe and has guided the women warriors from rough beginnings to a peaceful existence away from men, protected by the desert sands which, with the help of their god: Hermes' devious tricks, from the evils of the outside world.

However the sands were not enough to prevent the excitement which occurred on the night of the meteor shower. That night the village was struck with mighty balls of flaming, and oddly green, rocks.

One of these rocks, when hitting the ground, broke open revealing what appeared to be a golden triangle and the shard of another one.

After the meteor shower ended, the Amazonians who found these triangles learned that they could not make contact with them due to some sort of magic wall surrounding them, and thought that it must be some sign from the gods.

Days afterwards, a man appeared through the desert to the Amazonian city as though drawn towards something. The Queen greeted the man and sensed that he radiated great power, potentially rivalling even her gods themselves.

When asked by the queen, the man introduced himself as Milton Fine and over time explained to the queen that the triangles, or triforce pieces, as he called them, would draw great evils to their land and that only together could they work together to stop this evil, but first they would need to repair the broken segment.

Although the queen was suspicious of this man's motives, not yet trusting men, even men with god like powers, she agreed to a partnership against the armies of evil. When she informed him of this, she did not notice the glint of success which briefly passed through his expression, which would of tipped her off that he is not to be trusted.

Over time the two had grown close, and she had decided, without her people's knowledge, to surrender to Aphrodite's blessings and engage in sexual activities with Mr. Fine.

After this fateful night, Milton Fine managed to sneak closer to the triforce segments and even passed the area which the amazons were blocked off. He determined that the shard was a segment of the illustrious triforce of power, and when he made contact with it, absorbed in into the mark on his hand.

On inspection of the second piece, he found it to be the triforce of wisdom, and also attempted to take it but found that when he made contact with it that it had just disappeared and that he could no longer sense it, meaning that it has chosen a host and that he would have to wait and see who it would be.

That morning, Queen Nabooru woke to find that the man she believed she could finally begin to trust had appeared to have stolen the relics and made off with them. This act had enraged the queen and had destroyed the last of her trust in men and she decided to begin training the amazons for war, in case the man appears again.

Months later, the queen announced that she would retreat to the temple of the gods, in order to pray for a child to teach and help in defeating the man who defiled her. However, secret to the tribe, the encounter with the man had left the queen with child, and months later, Princess Zelda of Themyscira was born.

The queen noticed a strange mark on the baby princesses hand, in the shape of three triangles, with one more coloured then the other two. Assuming it to be a birth mark, the queen ignored it, and introduced the princess as a gift from the gods, created from the desert sand, mixed with water from the mystical lost woods to create life.

As such is the story of how the first daughter of Themyscira in thousands of years has been born.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all who have read my story. this is the first story I have ever written and posted, and am hoping you are enjoying it.**

**please review, so that I can see how you like this story.**

**also I am open to suggestions on how future chapters can go. although I have a general idea on how the story will end, I am welcome to suggestions for chapter plots**

**Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
